


Forbidden

by Amakai



Category: DELUHI, Gotcharocka, Jrock
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Crack Pairings, Crossover Pairings, First Time, Forbidden Love, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has always secretly loved his elder brother. Now his secret has been found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AggyJun: Forbidden

For as long as he could remember, his brother was all he had ever had. He didn’t know what his parents looked like. They were never around…even when he was a baby. For a long time Jun thought they hadn't wanted him at all because they were never around. It wasn't until he was older that he learned from his brother that they were never really ever around. Their parents were always traveling and his brother was the one who raised them both for the most part with aid from their neighbors to make sure that they didn’t starve or die out from the bills not being paid of course. 

His brother…Aggy was not only his brother but his parents as well. Any time he got hurt or was scared, Aggy was there for him. If he needed anything, Aggy took care of it so it wasn’t a surprise that their bond was tighter than most siblings in the town. Aggy was his prince and Jun was Aggy’s princess; at least that’s how Jun saw it in his mind. He was certain they would always be together…that Aggy would always be with him.

“If only that were true…” the pinkette said with a soft sigh. He had woken up to an empty house a few days ago and after much panicking, had found the letter from his brother saying he had moved to another town to get a job of his own. Jun was a teenager now; old enough to start on his own but he didn’t want to be without his brother. It felt so empty and lonely in the big house by himself. It didn’t feel right and certainly didn’t feel at all like home either. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up from the bed they had always shared and started to pack his things. He was going to go after Aggy. He’d find him somehow. 

It took a few days for him to find out where in the town his brothers place was and once he finally had found it, he parked himself outside the front door, arms folded over his chest, a sulk on his face. He had learned that Aggy had started work in a music studio editing songs for small bands in the area. He was currently living in a small one bedroom apartment. Jun sat alone in front of the door for what seemed like hours until he heard the familiar footsteps of his brother climbing the steps to come into his apartment. 

“J-Jun? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here? How did you ev-“ Aggy started, staring at the younger on the welcome mat in front of his door.

“You left me! You promised we’d always be together and you broke your promise!” Jun shouted at him, his lower lip quivering slightly as he fought to keep from crying, “You p-promised…you’re all I have. Nii-chan…” he whimpered, looking down at the floor.

“Oh Junbug…come here…” Aggy set his bag down, offering his arms out to the younger man as Jun slowly made his way over to him for a hug, “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to upset you…I thought you’d be alright on your own for awhile while I got settled for us…” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead before wiping his brothers eyes, “Don’t cry…you’re here now…”

“Never again niichan…don’t you ever leave me like that again…going to work is one thing but I never want you to go away like that again…okay? Promise?”

“I’ll do my best Junbug.” He replied, rubbing his back gently, “Don’t get so upset. I had said I’d come back for you.”

“ Doesn't matter…” Jun mumbled, sniffing again, “A promise is a promise…and it was hard to find you.”

“I never wanted you to come track me down silly boy.” Aggy said, taking his keys out to open the door, “I had to get a place and get it furnished before I could bring you here…as it is it’s barely filled up for one person let alone two.” He added, picking up his bag and one of Jun’s.

“I don’t care…” the pinkette said stubbornly. 

Aggy only smiled, heading into the building with Jun behind him. He closed the door for them and let Jun look around. It was furnished with the basics; a couch, desk, small TV, table, kitchen supplies, coffee table and some table chairs. The bedroom had a double bed for two people and a dresser that was averagely sized. Aggy didn’t have much variety in his clothing so he knew most of the drawers would be full of Jun’s belongings and he was more than okay with that. There was a small hall closet that was already packed full of his boxes of lyrics and other writing stuff he’d use for his work and free time. 

“Make yourself at home since you’re here now.” Aggy said, heading into the kitchen, “Are you hungry? I can make some mac n cheese for you if you are.”

“I am…I haven’t eaten since breakfast…” Jun replied, rubbing his aching stomach, “And all I had was a donut…so I’m starving.”

“Then mac n cheese it is.” His brother replied before starting on the meal for the two of them. He could hear Jun poking around and soon heard the younger unpacking his things in their bedroom. In all honesty, he was happy Jun was with him. Like Jun, he had trouble sleeping alone because they had always been together. Side by side like two peas in a pod was how many referred to them in their old hometown. 

Their new town was known as the town of second chances. Many people with messed lives and pasts landed up coming to the small but growing town to make a better life for themselves. From what Aggy had learned in the few days he’d been there, species of every kind lived in this small place. There were species that ranged from vampires to nekos and inus to demons and angels, morphers, fairies, elves, & of course humans like himself and his brother. It was amazing and exciting. He’d heard rumors of the oldest vampire being over twelve thousand years old and he couldn't even begin to imagine the things that one vampire had seen in his life time. It was a frightening thing to think about.

“Niichan, I’m finished unpacking.” 

Aggy looked up from the table he was staring at while lost in his thoughts and smiled, “Hmm? Oh alright. That’s good.”

“The water is boiling…were you spacing out again?” Jun asked, taking the box of pasta to dump it into the water before turning the stove down a bit. 

“Oh hush.” Aggy said, leaning back into his chair, “I was thinking is all.” He added in his defense.

“Uh huh~ Sure niichan. Whatever you say~” he said in a sing song voice. He loved picking on Aggy. It was one of his favorite past times and the fact that Aggy let him get away with it was a bonus too. Jun had always wondered if the elder secretly enjoyed it or something.

Aggy made a face at him before getting up again to pay attention to the food, “Go wash up. It’ll be done in a few minutes.” He said, shooing Jun from the kitchen as he started to get the bowls out to serve the food. 

“Hai Niichan~” he replied before bouncing off to the bathroom. Aggy could only smile and shake his head.

It had been months since Jun had moved into his brother’s apartment. Jun now had a job of his own; writing music and having Aggy produce it. He had always loved writing music and always enjoyed singing so with Aggy’s encouragement; he had decided to make a living out of it. 

Currently he was home alone, stuck in writers block. His mind was too busy focusing on the lovely image his brother had provided for him that morning when he woken up. Jun knew it wasn't intentional of course but he still couldn't stop thinking about it. When he had woken up and looked around the room he had seen Aggy standing by the dresser in nothing but a towel, dripping wet from the shower he had just gotten out of.

Now if Jun had been anyone other than himself, he would have looked away in embarrassment but he hadn't. He had just lain there on his stomach, gaping at the others back and behind until Aggy had gone back into the bathroom, unaware by his brother being awake or having seen him pretty much naked. It wasn't exactly a secret to Aggy that Jun had a huge crush on him. Being as close as they were, it was kind of expected and having seen his older and very attractive brother nearly naked was making it very hard for the pinkette to focus on anything but the mental image that kept flashing into his head.

Whining softly, Jun flopped backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had always been a good boy. Pretty much always did what Aggy wanted him to do aside from eating his veggies. He never did anything that people considered naughty or dirty which was why it would have been shocking to learn that Jun had never kissed another person, touched himself or had had sex for someone his age. Yet here he was…his hands inching his jeans off his hips to his knees, his boxers slipping to his thighs to look at the aching arousal between his legs. 

Never in his life could he remember being so turned on by something before. True, he had never had a reason to be aroused by anything seeing as he never saw anything that would have triggered it. Even though he had seen his brother naked plenty of times, it was always innocent enough; just washing together to keep clean and changing together. So he didn’t really understand why seeing his brother nearly naked that morning was giving him the hard on he now had. 

Fidgeting as he bit his lip, Jun started to act without really knowing what he was doing. His hand clumsily started to move over the aching organ and soon he emitted a soft gasp at the pleasure that was slowly shooting through him. Eyes wide in surprise and awe, he continued to stroke himself, his eyes soon falling shut and lips parting to let the soft moans slip out through them.

Now Jun was too lost in his newly found world to hear the front door open or his brothers’ soft call for him. When Aggy got no response, he looked around to see if Jun was asleep on the couch or in the kitchen but soon stopped short hearing soft sounds from the bedroom. Eyebrow raised in curiosity, he slowly toed his shoes off and headed down to the room, slowly pushing the door open. The sight that he was greeted with went straight down to his groin without even wanting it to.

Though he had never really felt the same as Jun did, he couldn't deny that the sight before him was arousing. Jun looked beautiful sprawled out on the bed, back arched ever so slightly as his hand moved over his dripping cock. He backed out of view just enough to be able to watch the younger work. He was pretty sure this was Jun’s first time working himself over like this judging from how his clumsy his movements were but he could tell that the teen was certainly enjoying his own ministrations. 

The soft whimpers and moans slowly increased in volume and in no time at all Aggy saw the thin pale body arch some more before thin streams of cum splattered over his younger brothers chest and stomach. Oh it was a beautiful sight to behold. Licking his lips, he pushed the door open fully, letting it make a sound as it hit the wall. 

Thud.

The sound made Jun jump, his eyes flying open to look around. An almost horrified expression crossed his face before it turned into one of sheer embarrassment. There he was, arms folded over his chest, a smirk plastered on his lips and an obvious erection bulging from his pants, stood his brother, watching him with dark lust filled eyes. It was a look Jun never thought he’d see on his face in his entire life. 

“So…did that feel as good as it looked?” was the first thing Aggy said, making no sign that he was disgusted by what he’d seen. 

Swallowing, Jun tried to hide himself, pulling his legs up, hands folding over his crotch. He couldn't really hide his cum splattered torso but he was certainly trying. He tried to find words but found his mouth too dry to reply so all he could manage to get out was a slight nod, cheeks burning brightly with embarrassment.

“Good…because now I want to show you some more to see more of that pretty little orgasm face you have.” Aggy cooed, closing the door behind him as he made his way over to the bed. Jun could only lie there, gaping as he watched Aggy climb up onto the bed and slowly make his way towards him.


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun has always secretly loved his elder brother. Now his secret has been found out.

Aggy’s hands trailed up Jun’s legs, slowly starting to memorize their shape and how they felt under his hands. He knew that with where he was planning to go, there would be no turning back. Jun would never let him even if he wanted to. He knew that once he started, he’d not be able to stop without breaking his little brothers’ heart. He loved Jun very much and would do just about anything to see that he was happy. He knew this would make his little Junbug extremely happy.

“A-Aggy…are you sure…about this?” Jun stammered as he watched his brother settle himself in front of him. Aggy’s expression wasn’t very readable at the moment and Jun really didn’t know what he was thinking, “Don’t do this for me…you’ll regret it.”

“I’d never regret making you happy, Junbug.” He replied, smiling, “You’re very important to me and even though I’ve never really felt the same way about you as you do for me, I know that I love you a lot and doing this would only make me love you more. The question is are you ready for it?”

Jun lowered his gaze in thought. Sex. It was something he really didn’t know anything about. He knew it wasn’t comfortable the first time but he also knew how important it was as well. Many things could and would come from sex; pleasure, lust, love, desire, and the possibility of family. More than anything he wanted to be as close to Aggy as he possibly could be and he was certain this would be as close as he could get.

“Jun?” Aggy’s voice sounded concerned, “We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“No…I want to do this. I’ve waited a long time for the chance that you’d return my feelings…and I know that this will bind us as close as we can possibly be physically. So please teach me, nii-chan.”

“Anything for you, Junbug.” Aggy replied, leaning in to capture Jun’s lips in his own. He kept one hand placed on Jun’s side, rubbing gently as he slowly guided him into a passionate kiss. It was adorable how hard he could feel Jun trying. He was going to absolutely love corrupting his precious brother and show him into the wondrous world of sex.

As Jun relaxed, Aggy laid him back against the bed, parting his legs to settle between them. While he kept himself propped up with one arm, the other ran up Jun’s chest, smearing into the previously released cum. Jun emitted a soft gasp, pulling back from the kiss, face once again flushed in embarrassment, “D-Don’t touch that…it’s dirty…” he stammered softly. 

Aggy couldn’t help but laugh, “My dear Jun…sex is a very messy thing. You’re only going to get dirtier.” He cooed, bringing his fingers to his lips to lick the fluids off his hand, smirking as Jun’s eyes widened in surprise, “And I promise you will love it. Now…hush…close your eyes and enjoy my touch.” 

Once Jun’s eyes had closed, Aggy started to run kisses over his neck, shoulders and down his chest. He made sure to pay attention to each nipple; licking, biting, sucking at them to make Jun squirm. The soft gasps and muffled moans were music to his ears. His cock took the time to remind him that it was still locked away within his jeans but he chose to ignore it for the time being despite being uncomfortable. It wasn’t about him now. It was all about Jun and he’d make sure the other knew that. 

Sinking lower, Aggy’s tongue started to clean up the mess that his hand hadn’t gotten, delighting in the writhing of Jun’s body. He had forgotten how much fun the inexperienced were. As he reached Jun’s now erect cock, he paused, blowing a cool stream of air over the tip. Jun’s loud gasp and tensing made him smile.

“Would you like me to use my mouth for a little bit, Jun?” he asked softly, wrapping his hand around the organ. With eyes still closed, Jun nodded, panting out a small ‘yea’ before one hand fisted into the sheets beside him. Those words were all that Aggy needed to hear. His mouth opened and Jun’s cock went into it, shivering at the satisfied moan that left Jun’s lips. He wouldn’t let his brother come this time; at least not yet anyways. He worked him up long enough to have Jun trembling and then he pulled away.

Jun let out a disgruntled sound of displeasure when the warm, wet heat left his cock. He opened his eyes again to see Aggy getting off the bed, ridding himself of his clothing bit by bit. As he caught his breath, his eyes trailed over every inch of exposed skin. He knew it all so well…at least he thought he did. When Aggy removed his boxers, he couldn’t help but gape. He’d never seen Aggy aroused before and it made him fidget in want. 

Before he could say anything, Aggy had left the bedside, moving to the dresser to rummage around in it for a brief moment. He soon produced a small bottle of clear liquid and flat packet. Jun knew enough to know that those items were lubricant and a condom. Aggy stood holding the condom for a few moments, thinking, before dropping it back into the dresser. He closed the drawer again, returning to his place between Jun’s legs.

“As much as I know I should use it…I want your first time to be just me. We can get you on the pill instead.” He murmured, popping the lid of the bottle open, “Unless of course…you don’t want to be.”

“You…you’re giving me a choice?” he asked, surprised.

Aggy smiled softly, “This isn’t just about me or you anymore. It’s about the both of us. It’s our lives being intertwined. I’m more than ready for a family if you want one. I raised you just fine didn’t I?”

Jun smiled, nodding, “You did…and I’m awesome.”

With a chuckle, Aggy nodded, “You are indeed. Now…lift your legs up and try your best to stay relaxed. This will be uncomfortable for a little bit.” He instructed. Jun’s blush darkened again but did what he was asked. Aggy poured the lube over two of his fingers before bringing them down to the small puckered opening. Smearing it around for a bit, he gently pressed one finger in, glancing up at Jun to see if he was alright. The discomfort he saw was expected of course but he did feel faintly worried. Of course he didn’t want to hurt his little brother but even he knew this wasn’t a pleasant experience, “Relax…it’ll get better.” He murmured softly, kissing Jun’s knee, “Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Jun did so and Aggy slowly trailed kisses over each one as he worked his middle finger into the opening. He drizzled more lube around his intruding fingers, slowly scissoring them as he moved them in and out of the other. As he felt Jun slowly relaxing, he pushed them deeper, searching for that special spot. Jun looked confused as to what he was searching for but all Aggy did was smile against his leg and rub over the spot. The expression that crossed Jun’s face and the lust filled moan that escaped him made Aggy groan softly. It was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. 

“God Jun…you’re so fucking sexy…” he murmured, continuing to rub over his prostate as he worked a third finger inside, “Do you feel like you’re ready for me?” he asked. Though there was some slight hesitation, Jun nodded, panting. 

Aggy slowly withdrew his fingers, pouring some more lube into his hand before coating himself. He applied more to Jun’s entrance again before scooting himself closer, lifting Jun’s hips, “Keep your eyes on mine…breathe with me. It’s going to hurt but I won’t move until you’re ready.” He whispered softly, using his dry hand to brush over Jun’s flushed face. Another nod from his brother and Aggy slowly pushed his hips forward, glancing down long enough to get part way inside before looking back to Jun. 

The pain and discomfort was obvious. Aggy could tell Jun was struggling to keep his eyes focused on his own, “Stroke yourself to help ease the pain.” He whispered again, kissing Jun’s lips softly as another distraction. He felt Jun’s hand snake between them and he continued his movement of pressing forward while keeping their lips locked together.

Once he was as far in as he could get, he broke the kiss, leaning up enough to look at Jun again. He shifted, kissing at the tears clinging to the corners of his eyes, “It’s okay…just let me know when you’re ready, Junbug. You’re doing very well.” 

“I…didn’t think it’d be…this bad.” The pinkette whispered, sniffling softly, “Y-you’re very big…”

Aggy smiled, nuzzling him gently, “You’re just not used to it, babe. Once you are, it will feel good and will leave you breathless.”

“Promise?”

“I swear on it.” He replied.

Jun nodded, releasing his hold on his cock again, wrapping his arms around Aggy’s neck, “Then…you can move.”

With a nod, Aggy lifted himself up onto his hands, shifted his legs and slowly started to create a pace for them. He watched as the discomfort on Jun’s face faded away and the pleasure started to take its place. The more Jun reacted, the more Aggy picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before Jun’s body was wrapped around his, the moans and cries of pleasure unrelenting. It made the elder males head spin in desire. His arms held Jun close to him, his own sounds of pleasure mixing with his brothers. 

Out of nowhere, he felt wet warmth splatter against his stomach and chest and the muscles around his cock suddenly tightened firmly, causing him to gasp and movements to falter. Jun had cum and it wasn’t very long after that Aggy followed having been caught off guard by it. His thrusts slowed to a stop, head resting on Jun’s shoulder as he regained his breath. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his head or maybe it was Jun’s. Either way he couldn’t really tell and frankly didn’t care.

He lifted up off the other, smiling down at his brother, “How was that?” he asked, brushing one hand over Jun’s face. With a dazed smile, Jun’s only reply was to pull him in for a deep and loving kiss. It was all he needed to know that he’d done the job and done it well. Withdrawing himself from the others body, he grabbed his discarded towel from the morning and used it to wipe them both up. He then lay himself down beside Jun, stretching one arm behind his head, the other pulling Jun close.

“You’re gonna be sore tomorrow so just take it easy. When you wake up, I’ll prepare a hot bath for you to relax in and then give you a massage. How does that sound?”

“Mmm…it sounds wonderful.” Jun murmured, already dozing off in Aggy’s arms. Sex was so exhausting and in the back of his mind he wondered if he’d get better at it. He certainly hoped so because he wanted nothing more than to return some pleasure to his precious big brother. 

“Good night, Jun. Rest well.” Aggy murmured, kissing his forehead as he drew the covers up over them. He sighed contently, son joining Jun in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
